The severing of a fluid-filled compressible structure typically involves fluid loss from one or both sides of the severed structure. In most instances, the fluid loss is not desirable. Accordingly, some form of clamping of the structure takes place prior to the severing thereof. One example of this is the umbilical cord of a newly-delivered baby which must be severed shortly after delivery. For years, this process has been accomplished by clamping the cord at two separated positions therealong. The physician, father or other attendant then cut the cord between the two clamps. The limitations or drawbacks of this process are related to the convenience, speed and safety of the process.
In terms of convenience, three separate motions are required to clamp (twice) and then sever the umbilical cord. Further, a separate instrument must be handled by each motion thereby increasing the number of instruments that must be accessible on an instrument tray. In terms of speed, each separate motion requires valuable seconds at a time when even one or two seconds can be critical to the newborn's well-being. In terms of safety, the umbilical cord between the two separated clamps is under increased hydrostatic pressure. Thus, regardless of how little a gap there is between the two clamps, blood can be sprayed indiscriminately when the cord is cut. With today's concerns over blood-borne pathogens (e.g., HIV, Hepatitis viruses, etc.), even a little blood discharge can be a problem for physicians, nurses and all other people present at the delivery.
In efforts to improve the process of cutting the umbilical cord, a variety of clamping and cutting devices have been developed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,886, a hand-held device includes two clamps that are held together in a side-by-side relationship by a shear pin. A cutting blade located between the two clamps is used to cut the cord clamped by the two clamps. The single device clamps and cuts with the same motion thereby addressing the convenience and speed issues outlined above. However, safety is still a concern as the gap between the two clamps contains blood under pressure that will be discharged when the cord is cut.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,840, a similar structure to that just described is disclosed. An additional feature includes splash guards to prevent blood from splashing in the direction of surrounding individuals. While the safety concern is addressed in that the indiscriminate spraying of blood is prevented, the fact remains that blood will be discharged when the umbilical cord is cut.